DESCRIPTION: The Michigan Department of Community Health (MDCH) proposes to use this planning grant to build its capacity to conduct dissemination research by collaborating with researchers, clinicians, administrators and families to continue to create an environment receptive to implementing evidence-based practice. The Michigan Department of Community Health proposes to increase Michigan's capacity to conduct dissemination research in children's mental health services by: (1) building on existing efforts to create an environment for change that is receptive to implementing evidence-based practice; (2) providing training on evidence-based practices, specifically cognitive behavior therapy and parent management training, with funds secured through other sources; (3) convening a research partnership; (4) conducting a pilot study of the dissemination of cognitive behavior therapy, and (5) using the knowledge gained through the pilot study to develop a dissemination research model that will the be the basis for an RO1 application designed to rigorously evaluate the dissemination of parent management training in the state mental health system.